It Hurts For You
by ZexEios
Summary: It has been 2 years since Danny has joined Game Grumps. Over this time, Arin has started realizing that he's developed feelings for the Jew. He has made the decision to tell Dan his feelings, no matter what may happen afterwards...
1. Chapter 1

It Hurts For You

Arin sighed as he scrolled down through the many Game Grumps episodes. He checked the clock to his right on the bedside table and frowned at the disappointing 3:00 AM displayed. Arin often stayed up much past his bedtime enjoying the past recordings; Not for the gameplay or his own performance, but for his co-host, Daniel Y. Sexbang. Arin couldn't get enough of his contagious laugh, his encouraging enthusiasm, his grunts of frustration, and the Jew as a whole. Thinking about all of these appealing traits made Arin extremely wet. Tonight was a special night for Arin, since he's decided that tomorrow he would tell Danny his true feelings. The man felt his hands get clammy and got flushed as he imagined the scenario. What if he thinks I'm weird? What if he laughs at me? Hesitation consumed Arin's conscious and he felt lightheaded. He also had other things to worry about, as he moved his head towards the direction of his soundly sleeping partner. He wasn't sure how to tell Suzy about his love for Dan, and simply hoped she'd understand. There was also the problem of his penis size. Arin had a baby penis that was only one inch hard at best and was pencil thin, but Arin always imagined himself as bottom so it wasn't a big obstacle for him, at least. The idea of playing the submissive made Arin's mind run wild, fantasizing about getting plowed by Dan's Jewish dick. Arin started drooling and let out a quiver, but quickly recomposed himself and set the laptop aside. He made a plan that after tomorrow's recordings he'd confess to Dan and face the music. Arin drifted off to sleep, being careful not to prod Suzy with the erection he had produced.


	2. Chapter 2

Arin was waiting in the Grump room for Dan's arrival. He had announced he was going to get skittles before starting today's recording session. Arin felt nervous about telling Dan his feelings, but he knew he couldn't let his hesitation interfere with his performance. That didn't stop him from imagining all the dirty things Dan would do to him should he accept Arin's confession. Choking on his salami, rim jobs, bukkake, Arin couldn't contain himself as was evident by the load of semen he had released in his pants. It was just then that Dan had come back, and Arin tried his best to look casual despite jizzing himself. _No good_ , he thought, _I'll just have to bear with it_. "Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Dan exclaimed.

"Ye-yeah, woohoo!" Arin said, attempting to keep his cool.

Dan sat down next to Arin, grazing his outer thigh with his butt. _Oh God_ , Arin thought as his penis got rock hard yet again. It was going to be a long day for both Arin and his trousers.

The equipment was shut off and Arin's heart was racing. Telling Dan his feelings was hard enough, but it was made worse by the dried cum in his underwear, however Arin had to confess before his feelings ate away ate him. He took a deep breath and looked to the Jew next to him. "Dan there's... there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh God am I getting fired?" Dan said, jokingly.

Arin giggled and got back on track. "No, you see, throughout these past two years you've been on Game Grumps, I've started developing feelings for... you, and I think I lo-... lo-..." Arin was cut off by a sudden hand on his leg.

"It's okay Arin, you can tell me anything, we're friends right?" Arin took a deep breath and looked and Dan in the eyes.  
"I love you... Dan." Arin stared breathless, waiting for a response.

"Arin, I think that... I love you too." The two sat unblinking, staring into each others' eyes.

Without a word the two started removing their pants.


	3. Chapter 3

Arin, forgetting his accidents, found himself embarrassed at the mess between his legs. Dan giggled, "I see you were really excited, how many times did you cum during the recordings?" Arin's face was like a red turnip. "Six or seven... times." Dan giggled, meanwhile Arin's gaze turned to the enormous Jewish dick Dan had just revealed. It was not only no less than nine inches, but was also as thick as a log. Its presence made Arin's one inch dick look microscopic. Witnessing the immense difference in their dick sizes gave Dan an idea. "Hey Arin, I bet you could fit your penis into my penis."

Arin took a moment to process this, and responded hesitantly although excitedly. "Are you sure, Dan?"

"Positive."

Arin moved towards Dan and held his penis in his hand, stroking the long shaft to get it erect. After Dan got a sustainable erection, Arin moved his own penis closer to Dan's urethrae. He carefully positioned his cock, and penetrated Dan with a quick thrust. The feelings the two men felt could not be less mutual. On Arin's side, he felt like he was in heaven. Dan's dick, despite its size, felt like the tightest pussy in the world. Dan, however, felt as though a million little needles pierced his dick's inner skin with every thrust. But this was for his beloved Arin, so he decided to bear with the pain until his partner released his load. Arin kept a steady pace, thrusting similar to a metronome set to quarter note beats. With every thrust the emotions of the two lovers came closer despite their feelings spreading farther. Arin could feel Dan's urethrae contract each time he plunged his dick deep into him. It moved in such a way that it felt as though Dan's cock was attempting to suck out all of Arin's love juice. This sensation made Arin reach his limit immediately, and it took all of his willpower to prevent his ejaculation. "Oh god, I can't hold on much longer!" Dan, nearly urging him towards ejaculation as to provide himself with relief, fought his instinct and encouraged Arin to keep going. "Come on Arin, you can last longer than that!" Arin thrusted faster, unable to contain himself in the immense pleasure of Dan's physical and emotional warmth. He had a bipolar approach as he wished to stay in Dan forever while he thrusted with the intent to completely empty his balls. Dan's penis burned and felt like his member would be ripped apart from the inside. He grit his teeth and soon found his erection growing despite the immense pain. Dan started to consider his masochistic status, but was awoken from thought by Arin's exclamation of his ejaculation. "I'm cumming! Ahhh... FUCK!" A hot, thick stream of semen began entering Dan's shaft. Dan could simultaneously feel the pumping of Arin's dick and his semen slowly flowing into his balls. Arin couldn't stop ejaculating, completely emptying his balls with every pulse of his cock. After about half a minute or so of strong ejaculation, Arin pulled his dick out of Dan, sending a strong wave of relief throughout Dan's nerves. "Looks like... I pumped... My sperm... Into your balls..." Joked Arin, panting heavily.

"Yeah, well why don't I give it back?" Said Dan, pushing Arin to his knees on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan started mounting Arin, who was on his knees upon the couch. He positioned his hard dick to Arin's butt hole, and caressed the man's cheek. Arin couldn't contain his excitement, and exclaimed his inner desires to the Jew. "I want you to plow me. Hard."

"I'm gonna give you five across the ass!"

Dan did so while simultaneously penetrating Arin's anus, plunging his enormous penis all the way into him until the mass of flesh could no longer be seen. Arin's anus pulsed from the pleasure and the pain; he was not expecting his first time to be so discomforting, however he was happy he connected with his loved one. Dan decided he gave Arin enough time to settle into the experience, and announced his intentions to the man. "I'm going to start moving, ok?"

Dan started plunging his dick in and out of Arin's ass, starting slow and picking up speed over time. Arin's dream had come true, quite literally. All that he could think about was the giant penis threatening to enter his intestines, especially since he could not ignore the pain. Dan was moving at a fast pace now, focusing only on how fast he can pump. Arin's cries of pleasure confirmed the adequacy of his fucking, and he continued at paces that made Arin moan the most. As time went on, Dan soon started reaching his limit, not lasting as long as he or Arin would expect. Despite his attempts to hold back, it was soon made apparent to Arin that Dan was on the brink of cumming, and Arin started thinking about how his own cum would be inside of his ass. Arin's own dick was incredibly erect, and he was about to cum as well. "Damn Arin, I can't hold it in anymore, your Anus is too tight." Dan's erection was pulsating intensely, and Arin could feel it.

"It's okay, go ahead and cum in my ass. We'll be even then."

The Jew pumped as hard as he could to release as much cum and possible, and with on final thrust he began releasing all of his semen from his balls. Arin found himself in mutual pleasure with Dan, and began cumming all over the couch. Dan's cum, which was also Arin's, began pouring through Arin's inner cavity, and threatened to follow through his intestines into his stomach. The two were screaming out in pleasure, and cum stained the couch permanently. After an intense and long session of orgasms, Dan and Arin slumped into each other, surrounded by sperm which was mostly Arin's. After a silence, the Grumps looked into each other's eyes. Then, Dan opened his mouth and said a single thing to Arin.

"Mycaruba"

The next day, Ross came into the Grump room early. He found himself deep in thought, pondering the large amount of indeterminable white stains on the couch.


End file.
